


Who's to Blame?

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Mermaid Eskel (The Witcher), Multi, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Things were going well, for a few brilliant moments. Cahir should have known he'd screw it up eventually.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert
Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Who's to Blame?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a little hurt/comfort angst in my merm au! But it's all very happy in the end, you know I couldn't leave these three like that! <3
> 
> The descriptions of the injuries are all very vague, but if ya'll think I should jack up the rating to M I'm happy to do so. I'm honestly never sure where the line is with injury tbh, whereas smut ratings are much clearer in my head lol.

It was all his fault, and Cahir knew it. Really, he should have known better. But he was caught up in the moment, in that feeling of being wanted, the exciting flush of affection that got his heart racing. Things had been going so...well lately, with Eskel and Lambert. After that initial panic of having to accept that mermen were real and that that meant other magic shit was probably real, Cahir had found himself in the first real loving environment of his life. Lambert and Eskel  _ wanted  _ him around, and openly talked about how they enjoyed his company and wanted to spend more time with him. It was as if a dam had been opened for Lambert once Eskel and Cahir met, because now he was friendly and flirty all the time at work.

Cahir still found himself a little awkward and shy, unused to the attention, but there was something lovely about Lambert’s hand brushing across his back as he passed, or the way he grinned and waved him over at lunch time. They went to the beach together every day now, to see Eskel and to be together just the three of them. Within a few weeks, Cahir found himself actually excited for something that wasn’t just ‘falling asleep so the next day could arrive’. He wanted to sit on the beach and tease Lambert with Eskel, or watch the way Eskel’s scars scrunched up when he actually let go and laughed properly. He wanted this, so badly.

Which was how they’d ended up here, with Cahir fucking everything up, so badly. He’d been working out on the far end of the docks, where the metal jutted out into the ocean, clearing off a shipment from a recently docked ship. The little whistle had drawn his attention to the waves just a few paces away, where a familiar head was bobbing up and down. Eskel waved, trying to get his attention, and Cahir had felt his heart leap. As far as he knew, Eskel didn’t often come in this close to the docks for fear of being seen or chased off, but here he was. Smiling at  _ Cahir _ , wanting to see  _ him _ . 

It was that sense of pride and feeling of warmth that had Cahir waving back, ignoring everything else around him in favor of watching Eskel as he bobbed up and down in the water. He even twisted so he could splash his tail above the water, clearly showing off a little playfully. They were both so caught up in the little happy moment that neither of them saw the boat pulling out of the docks and heading straight for Eskel. Not until it was too late. Cahir shouted, hoarse and panicked, as he heard the whirr of the propeller, as he saw Eskel’s head dip under the water in a sudden splash.

Lambert was running towards him as soon as he heard, screeching to a halt next to Cahir just as the first bloom of red floated to the surface of the water. Maybe he said something, maybe he didn’t. Cahir couldn’t hear over the roar of his own blood in his ears. He was running then, sprinting off the docks and down towards the beach, ignoring the confused shouts of his colleagues. He had to get down to the water, fast, and even in this blind panic he knew he couldn’t just dive off the end of the docks. Even if he could get Eskel out of the water and up onto the metal platforms, they wouldn’t be safe, surrounded by prying unfriendly eyes. 

Lambert was right on his heels, as expected, as they both skidded onto their (when had it become ‘theirs’, Cahir wondered dimly) little beach. The sight of Eskel weakly clawing his way out of the water made Cahir’s already weakened heart shatter even further, and his steps faltered, almost tripping over his own feet. Lambert didn’t hesitate, sliding down onto the ground on his knees next to Eskel, immediately pulling him further up into his lap.    
  
“What happened? Where are you hurting?” Cahir heard him asking, voice distant like it was being filtered in through a long pipe. Eskel’s weak whimpers of “Boat” and “My tail’s cut up. Cut up real bad” were clear as day though, piercing into Cahir’s mind like a knife. This was his fault. He hadn’t seen the boat, he had distracted Eskel, and now he was bleeding into the water. There was blood all over. Fuck.

“Cahir!” 

Lambert’s voice finally snapped him back to reality, Cahir’s eyes focusing on where he was kneeling with Eskel.    
  


“I need your help carrying him, can you grab his tail? Careful, it’s cut up.” Lambert said, tone softening as he saw the panic in Cahir’s face, “We’re gonna get him back to my apartment, and I’ll patch him up as best I can.” Cahir nodded mutely, and stepped forward to kneel in the soft swell of the ocean to get his hands under Eskel’s tail. Lambert grunted out a count and soon they were all standing - Eskel with his arms around Lambert’s neck and his face buried there, Cahir trying not to stare in horror at the gashes marring the pretty silver scales. Eskel was heavier than either of them had expected, all muscle and protective fatty layer from the waist down, and they began to stagger off the beach together as fast as possible.

It was an arduous task to get back to Lambert’s apartment by the back streets, but they managed. Together. They had to, for Eskel’s sake. Every time they jostled him too much he would whimper, and Cahir found himself whispering apologies as they went, soft words he was sure were too soft to be heard. Together, they got him into the cramped little tub that was the best Lambert had to offer, filled with lukewarm water to wash the cuts. Cahir found himself scurrying back and forth to bring Lambert supplies from various cupboards - disinfectant, bandages, pain killers. 

“My brother and I used to get into some shit” Lambert explained off-handedly when Cahir asked how he knew all this first aid, “Learned how to patch each other up.” Turning his attention back to Eskel, he asked softly “Will you be okay if I leave these cuts open, sweetheart? I don’t think a bandage is gonna help if you keep it under the water” Eskel nodded weakly, moving his tail so all of the now clean wounds were back under the water. Lambert had bandaged the cuts that were up on Eskel’s torso, but those were more superficial anyways. His hand reached out wordlessly for Lambert, who took it and gave it a tight squeeze.

Cahir excused himself softly, murmuring some nonsense to get out of the bathroom, when really he couldn’t stand to look at Eskel. To look at what he’d  _ done _ to Eskel through his idiocy. He slid down the wall onto the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. There was blood on his clothes, he knew, Eskel’s blood, and he felt his throat tightening. His chest squeezed, eyes stinging as he heard the soft murmur of Lambert’s voice from inside the bathroom.

“It’s gonna be okay, darling. You’re gonna pull through, no problem. I’m right here. I’ll try and make it hurt less. God, I wish I could do more for you.” He said, his usually brash tone softened to something heart-wrenchingly fond. A soft pause, the sound of a kiss being pressed to salty skin. 

“Lamb” Eskel’s voice was quiet, and wobbly, but he had the strength to utter his favorite nickname for Lambert. 

It hit Cahir then - what the fuck was he doing here? Eskel and Lambert had each other, they didn’t need him. He had only brought the both of them hurt and upset, and he couldn’t even offer any comfort when Eskel needed it. Useless, stupid,  _ worthless _ \- he should leave. Yeah, before he caused any more problems, he should just stand up and sneak out before either of them noticed. It wasn’t like they’d notice, or care if they did. Just as he managed to make it up to his feet, Eskel spoke up again.

“Lamb, what if he can’t stand me after this? My face is already hideous, and now my tail is…” his voice caught at the end, almost wailing out “He can’t even look at me now!” Lambert was trying to hush him, offer some comfort and reassurance, but Cahir wasn’t listening. His feet carried him into the bathroom in a rush he couldn’t even control, suddenly standing at the edge of the tub and looking down at Eskel’s tear-stained face.

“I’m sorry” Cahir blurted out, “This is all my fault, you got so hurt and I’m shit at comfort and…” He trailed off, losing his courage for a moment before he managed to squeak out “I still think you’re gorgeous. I like you. Both of you. Fuck, I like you both way too much”

There was a moment of silence before Cahir was being tugged down into Lambert’s strong arms, Eskel’s damp embrace not too far behind. He was kissing and being kissed - desperately, sweetly, pressing his lips reverently along the scars around Eskel’s mouth. It felt like comfort, like care, and suddenly some of that horrific guilt was lifted. 

“I never blamed you” Eskel murmured, their foreheads pressed together, “And I, well, I like you too.” 

“We both do.” Lambert chimed in, one arm snaking around Cahir’s waist to make sure they were all still connected. 

“Stay?” Eskel whispered, softly, almost as if he were afraid Cahir would get up and run if he let go. His fingers scratched at the short hairs on the back of Cahir’s neck, warm and so very alive. 

That night, they all slept in the bathroom together, Lambert propped up against the wall, Cahir against the tub. Both of them holding onto Eskel somehow, making sure he knew they were there, and that none of them were alone. It wasn’t comfortable, sure, but there was nowhere Cahir would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3
> 
> I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
